<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hybrid Hive by KingJustin1019</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909153">Hybrid Hive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingJustin1019/pseuds/KingJustin1019'>KingJustin1019</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aliens [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alien Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Aliens, Children, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Hybrids, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Xenomorphs (Alien), Xenophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingJustin1019/pseuds/KingJustin1019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Cookies must be supported and enabled to browse this site.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Xenomorph (Alien Movies)/Original Character(s), Xenomorph (Alien Movies)/Original Female Character(s), Xenomorph (Alien Movies)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aliens [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hybrid Hive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cookies must be supported and enabled to browse this site.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>		Hentai Foundry</p>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="content"><p><br/>
<span class="warning">You must be 18 or older to enter this site.</span></p>
<p></p><div><h1>Hentai Foundry</h1><p><a href="https://www.hentai-foundry.com/stories/user/Justin1019/40552/The-Hybrid-Hive?enterAgree=1">Enter</a><br/>
</p></div><div><p><br/>
<br/>
</p></div></div><div><p><br/>
<a href="http://forums.hentai-foundry.com">Site Forum →</a></p><p>
					<span class="cookies">Note: Cookies must be supported and enabled to browse this site.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p></div></div>//&lt;!--<br/>//var imgSty = document.getElementById('enter_image').style;<br/>//imgSty.maxWidth=window.innerWidth + 'px';<br/>//imgSty.maxHeight=window.innerHeight - 75 + 'px';<p>			var size = 0;<br/>
var w = document.body.clientWidth;<br/>
if(w &lt;= 800)<br/>
size = 728;<br/>
else if(w &lt;= 1024)<br/>
size = 1000;<br/>
else if(w &lt;= 1280)<br/>
size = 1250;<br/>
else if(w &lt;= 1600)<br/>
size = 1550;</p><p>			var link = document.getElementById('frontPage_link');<br/>
link.href += '&amp;size=' + size;<br/>
// --&gt;<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>